


Ideas go Here

by Roseflame44



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 3H quirks, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Canon-Typical Violence, FE3H/BNHA crossover, Fighting, Gen, Idea dump, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: I have lots of wips and ideas that I need to put somewhere that will maybe make me write more of them. Random ideas and basic plots.1-fe3hxBnha2-wip of bnha animal quirk accident
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. BNHAxFE3H Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> So this first bit is just me going crazy cause I kept thinking of Claude, Ashe, and Hilda's hypothetical quirks. Tell me what ya think.

Basically Garrage Mach is somewhere undefined in Europe. The three houses are students who have just graduated/are graduating soon. And are all planning something totally new. A massive agency with different branches in countries. 

The branches = the houses. But they can all handle working together fairly well. The leaders are not to be on the same team ever. They are way to commanding and used to being in control so they don’t vibe well together. The only time this changes is with either of the twins in control.

Byleth twins! Weird twins only like 22 but decent heroes.   
Their quirks compliment each others and their parents were/are decently known heroes.   
Jeralt has a battle sense quirk (Think how Robin explains his tactical know-how in Awakening) Sitri had a weird endurance quirk (I’ll get back to her n the church later)

M! Byleth – enhanced senses (battle sense): He’s much better at finding weak points on people and can get info much easier for all his sense. He knows how to down enemies quickly but is very willing to take risks (So he is very hard to sneak up on. This doesn’t stop dumb villians/ sneaky students from trying)   
F! Byleth – Rewind; in game power basically. She can rewind things about an hour back when used generally. Can do slightly more when she’s only trying to rewind a person (usually injuries doesn’t really mess with their memories) 

The two of them together is both awesome and horrid. They fight seemlessly but both are very danger prone/ M is likely to put himself in danger for his sister knowing she can undo it. F trusts her brothers plan but is willing to break away if she thinks he’s going to be hurt. Basically a messy messy problem that tends to end in them both hurt. Having the students balance them helps a lot. 

Students!   
GD -   
Claude; Failnaught – kinda like Snipe? He has insane accuracy with a bow. More range then your average archer but it does reduce his accuracy when its so far. Upclose its 100% accuracy. 

Hilda – Charmspeak – her power lets her control others and push them to do what she wants. Works really well on anyone attacked to women but if you aren’t/ know her shenanigans its weaker. (Claude and Marianne are basically immune to her because they’ve done this so long. But she can still get them if they aren’t paying attention.) Most think she’s got a strength quirk like her brother/dad and while she is strong and wicked with an ax its not really above average. 

Lorenze – Healing Touch – surprise he’s the one with the healing quirk in this class. It’s pretty standard 5 point touch quirk. He touches you and can heal most minor injuries in a few min. but any serious injury means he’s only able to go so far/keep them from dying for to long. He’s got some problems with weak quirks/quirkless that is all his dad’s doing. He doesn’t hate them but pities them for a long time. Being with the rest of the students teaches him to not look down on others. 

Lysithea – Dark spikes – Basically what it says. Summons black spikes from shadows. Can control the size and sharpness. Doesn’t really weaken in light. Just needs shadows to form from. (Unknown to most she was experineted on like in canon and has a very mild memory quirk that gives her bad headaches. AFO tried branching into Europe but it didn’t pan out so he pulled back and she got away.)  
Rapheal – Strength – a basic strength quirk that doesn’t have much to it. He has to have muscles to enhance though so he still works out. Loves his little sister a lot (She’s quirkless but no one’s gonna fuck with her cause -look at her brother!). Parents killed in a villain attack.

Ignatz – Paint to Life – can make his drawings come to life for short times. Basically simple mindless puppets. Doesn’t work in rain since they’d wash away. The more emotion he puts behind them the more they can do/comprehend. Found out that last bit after he found out about Rapheal’s parents death. Suddenly very stong bird’s dive bombing everything.

Marianne – Beast Shift – Can turn into a massive black furred wolf creature. Her beast form is about 7 foot at the shoulders with dark loosely curled fur, her normal blue eyes and curling horns. She was vilified by family/others and hated her quirk a lot because of how scary it was. She is 100% in control when then and even if she can’t speak she can understand. Prefers to be back up ‘cause she’s still not fond of shifting. During her schooling people thought she was quirkless cause she never talks about it.

Leonie – Quirkless! - shes the one who basically beats it into Lorenze that quirks aren’t everything cause girl is very scary. Still most people think she’s got a pain tolerance quirk. She is terrifying with a lance! She and her dad got saved by Jeralt when she was little and got very hero worshipy for him and him alone. Got into weapons cause she saw him fighting with a lance (cause battle sense means nothing without a weapon yourself.) Calms down a little on the JERALT!!! thing after meeting the twins cause it makes them uncomfortable (not cause he’s bad but like he’s their dad. He makes terrible puns and snores how are you starry eyed for him???)

BE-  
Edelgard – Unstoppable Guard – Very tanklike. She can bring up a nearly unbreakable barrier. Usually in the form of a shield but can molded to be more armor like when needed. Can’t be used on others – ie. she can’t summon it in front of another person. Meaning she has to be the one between the danger and the victim. It can be broken if she is seriously hurt/rendered unconscious. 

Hubert – Shadow Step – Can teleport with the use of shadows. Very creepy since he doesn’t announce what it is. You just end up seeing him somewhere then he’s suddenly behind you. Not a combat quirk but he has his daggers and knives to deal damage. Very useful when paired with Edelgard or someone very big. Edelgard’s barrier obviously casts a shadow so he can use that to warp. Same with bigger friendlies. Just use their shadow to make his move. Confuses the hell out of enemies. 

Ferdinand – Self heal – Most assume its a fire related quick cause his coloring screams fire. Nope he’s the baby of an unfortunate quirk marriage! His father is a government worker and wants to make sure his ‘Legitimate’ child won’t have problems so he found someone with a good healing quirk and didn’t stop till he got what he wanted. Ferdinand doesn’t have to worry about sickness or mild injuries and is very difficult to seriously injure. 

Petra – Perfect Sight – An eye quirk. Her eyes can see in the dark almost perfectly (downside very limited color palate) as well as much farther then average. It took a very nasty villain attack to show she can also see in infrared for small amounts of time over use causes headaches and dry eye. Her eyes faintly glow! She’s an ace with guns and bows!

Dorothea – Siren – Another what it says on the tin. She can control others who hear her. Often by causing the to see things they desire. Can turn it on and off when she sings. Some people say her voice when it’s in use is slightly different. Like it’s to perfect to be true.

Caspar – Hydrocansies - can control liquids. Up to a pools worth at one time. Doesn’t really work on oil for some reason. He’s pretty skilled at moving water around him but he’s a good hand to hand fighter because sometimes he can’t access anything he can use. Very enthusiastic. 

Linhardt – Force Sleep – Basically if you make eye contact he can force someone to fall asleep for up to 12 hours. It doesn’t work on himself! Which he hates. He found out when he was a kid and accidentally knocked Caspar out for like 5 hours. His eyes also glow after activation. 

Bernadetta – Pan’s Gift – Can cause mass panic to any sentient thing within a mile of her! She can activate it by choice but it is on a hairpin trigger if she’s stressed out or scared. Some immunity can be built up but it takes for ever and you’d still be anxious. Activated for the first after her father’s torment because she hadn’t manifest a quirk yet. 

BL-   
Dimitri – Berserker – all emotion based. He gets boosted strength and feels no pain while he’s enraged. He gets tunnle vision too and its very hard to bring him back down till he’s defeated the problem. Only after being a students did he get help in controlling it at all. Still very shaky control. Showed up after a villian attacked him when he was a little kid. Glenn was with him and was seriously injured (Dimitri paralles Iida in this sorta?) even as a kid he caused serious damaged and didn’t know he’d gotten a broken jaw till after. Glenn didn’t die but Dimitri still feels horrible and Felix is still very mad at him cause little kids ya know? Dad’s not dead so he is more stable!

Dedue – Flower field – can grow flowers basically everywhere. Can control them to a degree, like can cause thorn bushes to get bigger and cause bramble to trip people but no like. Man eating plants aggressively eating people. People are still ass’s cause they 1. dont think that could possibly be his quirk. 2. once they actually believe it they insult him because its not ‘useful’. Still friends with Dimitri but more even ground this time! 

Ashe – Winds Shape – Can shape/ manipulate wind! Very good at creating arrows and ‘shooting’ them. The stronger the wind the stronger he is. (He would be terrifying in a hurricane.) Likes entertain his siblings by using confetti/colored sand to make fancy stories illustrated midair. 

Felix – Never Dull – if he makes/sharpens a blade they won’t dull in his care. Can give to others like very very good swords that take much longer to dull. Got very into weapons making/maintenance after seeing his dad’s collection of Zolton blades. He is very good with a sword. It took a while to figure out what his ‘invisable’ quirk was. Was actually a recovering Glenn who figured it out after messing with his bro’s first home made dagger. Shouldn’t have been that sharp cause it was very rough – put 2 and 2 together and they tested it. 

Annette – Luck – weird roulette between great luck and terrible luck. She’s very clumsy because of this. But in bad situation it can swing the other way and she’s gets out of things by the skin of her teeth. No way to tell where it’s gonna swing so she just avoids breakables when she can. 

Ingrid – Horse speak – very specialized version of animal voice. She can talk to horses (Ala Percy Jackson) and is very happy being the horse girl. Was very convince Marianne had an animal speech quirk too cause she seemed to actually get what Dorte was saying. It is pretty noncombat so another reason she’s got her normal weapons. Plus she was really into knights so the image of her astride a horse fighting evil has stuck with her.  
Mercedes – Comfort – a minor healing quirk + strong emotinal quirk fused so she can help heal injuries and calm down people. Very good at talking down minor crooks. Very motherly vibes put people at ease. 

Slyvain – Feathered flames – Can create flaming wings that can sorta glide in air. They aren’t part of him so there’s no pain and the ‘feathers’ can fall and cause fires he can then fan in any direction. Good for corning villains and letting someone else land a blow. Very mixed feelings on his quirk/quirks in general. Very likely to be forced into a quirk marriage if he hadn’t managed to get out from under his father’s influence. Not big on talking about his brother who had a weak quirk so their father was just an ass. (like in Cannon but with a side of Endevour bullshit). (was tempted to give him a flirt quirk)

Gen misc -   
Hannerman – Quirkless – quirk scholar that's mostly left alone but still respected cause he figured something out by looking at quirks differently. Mostly the same. Manuela and him have a love/hate relationship where they both pretend to only tolerate each other but are actually decent friends.

Manuela – emotional manipulation – not like bad but she can change peoples emotions. Uses her very nice voice to do so cause music generally gets an emotional reaction outta peoples (Don’t tell me most Queen songs don’t get people emotional, it’s like that but like times 50!). Good friends with Hannerman but again. If you just watched them you’d think they want to kill each other. 

IDK about other church peeps aside from the dragons.   
I think Cyril would probably have a kickass quirk he just never uses cause general problems?

Church peeps -  
Sitri – (see above) – killed by a villian while fighting along side Jeralt. Twins only like 3. Jeralt blames himself for not seeing it coming but they were surrounded and holding for backup. There wasn’t much he could do. 

Rhea – Draconic shift – basically her normal power in game? She’s just a fuck you big dragon. Sitri was like her favorite grandchild. Devastated after her death. Opened the school to better prepare teams of heroes to avoid the problem. Dotes on the twins but isn’t as creepy. Don’t piss her off.

Seteth – Same thing ^ he’s just different color/looks like Macuil and co. - Joins Rhea after his wifes death. Same doting dad. 

Flayn – has more obvious draconic feature. 

Sothis – Like Nana in MHA cannon but she died fighting the Slither. 

Rhea finishes off most of them in grief/rage. They’re still around but not super powerful. Not connected to AFO.

Most of the Sothis line of people have dragon quirks. Its like a dominate quirk? Anyone who ends up with a non dragon kid usually still has weird bits of it. Like most are above average in strength and speed but it’s not super noticeable against speed and strength quirks. IE Twins can race and beat most of the students easy but they couldn’t beat Iida/Izuku in a quirked race.   
General plot - 

its the GM kids coming to meet UA kids. Like a month hanging around and teaching about working in teams/corrdination since in this world it would be pushed more after everything that happens with Stain/Kamino/Eri’s rescue. 

I just like the idea of 1A being a tight group post graduation cause of all the shit they go through. 

So most of the GM kids are actually graduates so they’re newbie heroes. The Twins are a major exception being a bit older and having a weird timeline of events. (Someone wanted F!By’s quirk for something and just pushed the two towards hero exams faster) It doesn’t work so well - she’s not very receptive to being used))

So they have a team battle! 3 on 3 and most of the GM teams aren’t grouped with their own house to even the playing field a little. 

Doesn’t work well since plenty of them get on fantastically.

1\. Tokoyami/Asui/Uraraka vs Ignatze/Linhardt/Annette 

Annette’s quirk is pretty passive so its the wild card of the round.   
Linhardt steps back and finds an ambush spot. He manages to get Tokoyami when he’s chasing after Annette, he’s knocked out for like 30 min. Asui gets Linhardt after as she can sneak up on him much better. She drops on top of him and catches him. Her and Annette get into a scuffle that ends of leading them into the fight between Uraraka and Ignatz. This is the most evenly matched fight? Uraraka flings rubble at him and his creations who go down kinda easy cause its not like a super charged fight. Ignatz knows he can’t let her in close range cause he’s not a spectacular fighter. 

Annette goes to back him up. Trips at the best moment, dodging Asui’s tongue. Then it’s two on two. Annette get’s a bad draw and get knocked out but a flying rock. Asui is covered in ink from destroyed creatures. Which makes it a hard to see. They do manage to catch Ignatz at the last second but they all know it was close to being a draw. More so then they originally thought because one of his creations was close to capturing Uraraka when he was caught. 

2\. Lysithea/Bernie/Ashe vs Aoyama/Sato/Hagekura

Pretty even on who has an advantage. Ashe can’t see Hagekura so his aim is off. Aoyama can’t shoot at Lysithea cause it gives her a chance to block with the shadows his laser creates. GM split up pretty quick. Ashe take to highground and starts taking shots at the two he can see. Lysithea camps out close by and guards him. Sato’s sugar rush makes quick work of the spikes but it’s drawback happens eventually. The three UA kids are lured pretty close and Bernie sets off her quirk causing lots of problems. Sato is least effected cause he’s exhausted and (like Kaminari isn’t the brightest when exhausted) But he also can’t do much. Hagekura stumbles away and is caught by Lysithea when she steps on some dulled spikes and yelps(about as bad as stepping on a Lego). Ashe gets a shot on a panicing Aoyama and Bernie catches him easily. The three team up and capture Sato. 

Most of the matches go like that after. Some of the UA kids realized the first match was rigged against the GM by having 2 noncombat quirks fight 3 ranged quirks. Aizawa and the Twins came up with it. It teaches some of the kids about how teams can work to cover weak points and how random match ups don’t mean win or lose scenarios. Good heroes can win any number of ways and take into account their partners strength and weaknesses on the fly. 

This is really hammered home when the last battle happens. It’s totally optional fight against the leaders + Twins. A lot of the kids don’t know much about the GM heroes so they go by what they know. Twins work well together. Leaders are known to have issues. Thats why there are three branches of the agency! 

Midoriya wants to fight just to see what he can do against them, it’d be an interesting challenge. Todoroki/ Iida/ Asui/ Uraraka join so its a five on five with both teams being well oiled fighters. 

But it’s also suppose to be a learning moment for UA. Because its like Mirio’s fight with them. The battle starts and the twin are instantly on Uraraka and Asui. Its almost scary how well they synce with each other. Edelgard is set to battle Mido, her quirk a great counter for him. Dimtiri and Todo join in but its pretty clear nothing’s getting through Edelgard’s defense and Dimitri is very good at staying too close to Todo for him to be frozen. Even taking in their partners it’s a dance that the two GM’s know the steps to. 

Iida is taken down very quick when he goes to help the girls. Claude has a lot of trick arrows including trip and net arrows. A trip arrow against a speedster is kinda unfair but he is their long range defense and the battle area isn’t nearly big enough to lessen his aim. 

So Iida’s down and the girls go down a second later when they miss how the twins turned them to be directly in front of Claude who nets them. Todo tries to close them off from the archer but it just backs him into a corner against El suddenly. She shoves him against his own ice wall and winds him. 

He goes down and then there is one. Mido has a lot of battle experience and a level head but he can’t quite get away from the 5 or separate them. He’s having to dodge arrows and fight off the Twins and Dimitri. The three are fierce some and even when Dimi is slowing down the twins aren’t so Mido ends up cornered between the two and restrained. 

The rest of the class is kinda shocked. Mainly cause it’s crazy how quickly everyone was neutralized. Their quirks were used against them in a way they hadn’t really dealt with. Todo is the only one who’s really had the problem and he was still out maneuvered. 

Aizawa and the Twins talk to the class and when the weekend comes most of the GM group is mobbed and integrates a bit into the class. Even if they are mostly a bit older they don’t have any awkwardness. Hell some of them are their age. So it’s mostly fun to see the true extent of their quirks and Mido has fun analyzing them and the GM crew have fun teaching them tips and tricks to help them with group work. 

Mostly minor shenanigans till the GM crew leave. Tho the twins have a few days they just disappear when everyone is sure their helping with some big problem.


	2. BNHA animal quirk Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the Deku squad gets turned by a little girl by accident and have to deal with it. 99% of this was written cause I like Aoyama and Izuku's friendship and this was just kinda funny to me.

Aizawa was already regretting letting some of the problem class leave campus. Not because one group had been the problem child and friends. Not because this year had already been hell on his students. No because somehow Problem child one was a magnet for problems.

It wasn’t even noon and he had gotten a call from the police - thankfully a non-emergency line - that six of his students had gotten into a quirk accident. Not a villain thankfully, no a kid had gotten excited and lost control of her quirk. From the brief explanation on the phone the kid was excited seeing some UA students she had recognized from the Sports Festival and her quirk, Animal Turn, had gone off and his students had been the unfortunate victims.

That’s what led Aizawa to the police station with Yamada driving a van in order to haul seven students back to UA. 

One of these days he was going to find a way to weaponize Midoriya’s bad luck. Maybe one of Power Loader’s kids could figure something out. 

Of course being led into the station and ending up in an unused conference room only to see one student was not expected. Neither was the large pile of multicolored fur sitting near her. 

Asui looked up. “Hello Mr. Aizawa.” 

That set off the pile of fur. In an explosion of movement there were suddenly six animals that looked too much like his students. 

“Oh, sorry Eraserhead we didn’t get to explain properly.” The officer who had led him in said, at least he looked a bit sheepish about it. “The kids quirk, Animal Turn, turns people she touches into animals. Doesn’t work with people who have any animal munitions.” 

That explains why Asui was fine. “What do we know about the effects?”

“The little girl’s mom says the effects will wear off in about six days and while they’re like this they’re still fully human mind wise and they can’t access their quirks like this. Apparently she got her dad when it first manifested, thankfully the mom’s got a leopard mutation. The only real drawback is that they’ll be really tired and hungry when they switch back.”

That wasn’t horrible. It wasn’t good but it wasn’t horrible. Koda could help with communication when needed but this wasn’t the end of the world. So Aizawa took a good look at his students.Three cats and three dogs. Joy.

The biggest dog was a large doberman with dark blue fur with almost silver markings in place of the normal black and tan. Iida, even if the fur didn’t give it away, the striking red eyes would have. At least the universe wasn’t bad enough to stick the kid as a greyhound. Next was a very fluffy brown Akita. Uraraka then. The last dog was a green retriever, apparently not even having a dog's face could kill the kids nervous expression. 

Next up were three cats. One of whom was hitching a ride on Midoriya’s back. It really shouldn’t have surprised him that that cat was purple and definitely Shinso. Sitting on the floor was a frankly massive ball of red and white fur. Todoroki’s scar still marred his face but otherwise the student turned cat was impressively fluffy. Lastly was a blond furred cat that somehow seemed to sparkle. Aoyama. 

Along with Asui, who was lucky spared being changed, made up the group he’d let go off campus. 

Aizawa took a moment to look at his students. “I am never letting any of you leave campus without at least two teachers ever again.” 

That just led to a few barks, namely from Iida. He could only hope that was the kids way of agreeing with him. 

“Come on. Present Mic has a van. Let’s just get back to campus and figure out what to do.” With that the hero led the way out back. The tell tale clicking of dog nails followed after him. 

Mic nearly busted a rib at seeing the students jumping into the van. If he hadn’t been buckled up Aizawa was sure the man would have been getting as many photos as humanly possible. He likely still would do that and any of Iida would end up in Tensie’s hand once this was over. 

\--

Getting back to UA was blessedly easy. Minimal traffic. No sudden villain attacks. Nothing.

Problems began when they got back to the dorms. 

Nedzu had already been informed that six students were suddenly animals and had begun making changes to allow them access to needed places. All needed doors inside 1A had been given pet doors - the best solution to allow the kids to move in and out of their rooms without forcing them to be unlocked and open the entire time. Lastly, and Aizawa would admit, the funniest addition was all six kids getting collars to allow them into and out of the dorms and main building. 

Now the fun would be setting their classmates free to deal with it. 

The thirteen unaffected students would have fun. 

Animal transform quirk idea

Midoriya. Uraraka. Iida. Aoyama. Todoroki. Shinsou all hit by a kids quirk an accident while out having fun. 

Kids quirk actives on touch and when excited- turns ppl into animals for ~ a week mostly cats and dogs doeant work on ppl w animal mutations.

Iida- Doberman  
Midoriya- retiever/lab or wolfhound  
Uraraka- akitta

Todoroki- forest cat  
Shinsou- ragdoll  
Aoyama - sleek shorthair Chartreux 


	3. Myths bnha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things that got stuck in my head at work about Greek gods (sorta) and my hero.

The Seasons Strife

For a long time there were years when the seasons never wandered or strayed from their own time, the cold of winter never creeping into spring and the heat of summer never encroaching on the fall. For many mortal people they didn’t wonder too hard about why that was, the god the Seasons was old and powerful even after giving his four children their domains. Many never even noticed till there was a moment when the Spring did not appear. The cold and frost of Winter covered new crops as they were planted and the people shivered as they wondered what happen to young Spring. 

For they knew the four gods of the seasons were family. With every story that was told about them there had never been one about ones absence. Winter and Summer were the oldest of the seasons, twins to balance each other out. Winter was a kind young woman who was gentle when she could be and was hard to truly anger. Summer, while kind, was often seen as easy to anger and the young mans hot temper sometimes scorched the earth. Fall was the next, another young man with an aloofness that never stayed around for very long. The last was young Spring, the gentle child that could lessen the winters cold and prepare people for the heat of summer. 

When Spring disappeared, if only for a short time, people worried. It should have been a warning for them. For when Spring came back he looked older and let the cold seep much farther into his time. It was only a short time later that Summer disappeared and Fall and Spring were made to stretch and cover for their bothers absence. 

Each season soon became volatile and the gods themselves rarely showed themselves, anyone who did see them talked of the lines of pain and exhaustion that seemed carved into their faces. 

As the seasons searched, desperate to find their lost brother, there were murmurs about the old Seasons having a hand in it and even more rumors about the children left turning on their father. When in the dead of winter the world was tilted as the seasons suddenly muddled together as they fought their father, tired of his strict rule and the harsh punishments they always endured by his hand. 

When the world returned the old god was nowhere to be seen and his name has long since been forgotten. Though the tales of his cruelty was etched into the seasons stories. 

Shouto, young Spring, was left distrustful of other gods and scarred by his mother from the mistreatment she suffered under the older god. 

Natsuo, relaxed Fall, was dismissive of anything to do with his father. He was withdraw his favor from those who still praised the old god, yet was kind to those who spoke nothing of him.

Fuyumi, kind Winter, often stretched herself thin to keep her brothers as safe as she could. No one would speak badly of her when winter was harsher around the time her father was defeated. 

Last there was Toya, hot headed Summer, he came back changed. The kind young man was still there but he was scarred from his fathers treatment. He was as protective as his sister, much harsher in his anger then his brother and just as distrustful as his youngest brother. 

Yet there are still many stories to be told of the new gods of the world and the Seasons do not disappear from them just because their worst enemy is long forgotten. 

Who Fathered Hope? 

The parents of gods are often remembered as well as the gods themselves. Which makes the mystery around Hopes father that much stranger. For all we know of the young god there is a mix of information on who he came from. 

His mother was the kind Inko – goddess of Motherhood. Many wish to say his father should be the god of Fatherhood, yet Fatherhood is not as well documented. 

Some say it must surely be Toshinori, for Peace must surely be the father of Hope? 

Others draw the conclusion it must be Shouta, Logic’s stories always speak of his guidance and of his willingness to teach the younger gods. So it must make sense that he is also Fatherhood? 

A select number of people speculate that Hope is the child of an old Titan. One we know but cannot name, for his powerful and feared by the gods old and young. Because Hope is so strong he must get it from something older then the gods we know of. 

Even without the mystery of who Hope spawns from the young god is well known and beloved in the hearts of those who spoke of him. 

A Few Tales of Hope 

Hope was a very friendly god. A very busy god too, he was often seen with Peace during moments of strife. On the battle field he could be seen both standing with Victory and against him. 

The green haired god was often accompanied by two very young gods of childhood. A little girl whose hair was white and nearly blanketed her entire body and a boy who stood proud if a little grouchy beside the two. 

He was shown to be friends with many other gods. He was seen with the frank Rain goddess Tsu, the bubbly Ochaco, the Levity goddess. It wasn’t rare to see him with the Knowledge goddess Momo and the Spring god Shouto. Settling under the shade of trees with Sleep and Shade and happily listening to the inventor gods and muses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few other ideas for this but they might be saved for later.   
> Gods rundown - old Seasons - Endeavor   
> new season - Spring/Shouto, Summer/ Touya (/Dabi), Winter/Fuyumi and Fall/Natsou  
> Mother hood- Inko, fatherhood/Izuku's dad- Who knows   
> Logic - Aizawa  
> Peace- All Might  
> Childhood are Kouta and Eri  
> Hope - Izuku   
> ect...


End file.
